La Tua Cantante
by DerringerMeryl87
Summary: just a short oneshot like thing. Not very long plz R&RNew Chapter same story, but i've tried to fix my mistakes from the first chapter
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of twilight or new moon.

A/N: This isn't really a one-shot or a story, so I'm not sure how it would be described. More of something that could happen at any time after the visit to Volterra in New Moon. I wrote it for two reasons. One being that I was very curious to see how well I could write Bella. I'd really appreciate reviews rating this story from 1 - 10. 1 being completely out of character and 10 being very in character. The second reason I wrote this story was simply because I love how Edward is so musically (is that a word?) inclined, yet Bella was referred to as the singer. _his_ singer. The words were pretty to me, written down in the book, but there is an Italian exchange student in my english class. He gets fairly excited and happy at any mention of Italy so I asked him about Volterra the city and how to say _la tua cantante_. It sounds even more beautiful spoken and I wanted to see more of it, so I worked it into my character experimentation. Tell me what you think.

Edward kissed me then. His cold lips were like ice against my own, but I didn't care. I could never become familiar with Edward's kisses, but there was nothing different about these than the others. Then I felt a prick on my lips and could taste the blood. I waited, paralyzed, for the nausea or Edward's cold look as he held back. I wasn't sure how I'd managed to bite my lip, but it was definitely one of my stupider moves.

Edward's cold look didn't come however. He smiled down at me a smile that showed no restraint and I felt a start of horror as I realized his perfect eyes were black, ringed with a deep shade of garnet.

I opened my mouth to scream, but stopped. Partly because of the cold hand pressed gently across my lips, and partly because I knew that had been a nightmare and that now I was awake. Edward looked down at me as he had in my dream, and I saw his eyes were brighter than I'd ever seen them.  
"You went hunting," I asked in a quiet voice. My voice was low for reasons other than the fact that Charlie slept a few yards away. His face was so perfect, I felt that nothing should interfere with it. His eyes were bright they lit up the room, or made everything else seem so much darker by comparison, I couldn't really tell I was so tired.

"I had to," he answered, barely bothering to lower his voice. Charlie's snores continued however. "Nightmare?" he asked understanding the wild look my eyes must have had as they first opened.

"Did I talk in my sleep again," I wondered in a whisper.

"Of course," he smiled my smile. "But you know it's just a nightmare. I'm here" he breathed velvetly into my ear."

"I'm glad," I answered, slipping back to sleep. It was hard to believe in the red-eyed ream Edward when I looked into those golden eyes. I might not have remembered at all had it not been so perfect and pure in his eternal eyes.

I was slipping back to sleep before I knew it. I rolled over and pressed myself against his frozen body. The places where I touched the blankets and touched him contrasted nicely. Warm then cold. I clutched at him incoherently and felt him roll me over gently and settle down on top of the covers behind me, his arm draped over my side and his lips against my ear.

After a moment, I realized he was no longer humming my lullaby to me, but singing softly. His velvet words ran together and I couldn't tell if he were singing in Italian, English, or some language known only to the vampires. I sighed softly and drifted more and more.

I heard Aro's words and saw his pale paper face and red eyes, but the sleep had me and I couldn't even shudder. His words washed over me, almost as real as Edward's voice in my ear.

_La tua cantante._


	2. Second Attempt

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of twilight or new moon.

A/N: THIS IS A REMAKE! Seeing the reviews from my first chapter, I read some of the suggestions, reasons I lost points, and other things. I decided to try again. Same rules apply as the original chapter.. Original A/N This isn't really a one-shot or a story, so I'm not sure how it would be described. More of something that could happen at any time after the visit to Volterra in New Moon. I wrote it for two reasons. One being that I was very curious to see how well I could write Bella. I'd really appreciate reviews rating this story from 1 - 10. 1 being completely out of character and 10 being very in character. The second reason I wrote this story was simply because I love how Edward is so musically (is that a word?) inclined, yet Bella was referred to as the singer. _his_ singer. The words were pretty to me, written down in the book, but there is an Italian exchange student in my english class. He gets fairly excited and happy at any mention of Italy so I asked him about Volterra the city and how to say _la tua cantante_. It sounds even more beautiful spoken and I wanted to see more of it, so I worked it into my character experimentation. Tell me what you think.

The green of the forest behind my house contrasted well with the cold and the rain. Underneath my feet the leafy green undergrowth simultaneously muffled my footfalls and hid roots and other potential disasters. I didn't trip: my first clue that I was dreaming. I could see someone in the forest ahead of me. It looked like Jacob, so I went forward to say hello. As I got closer I could see that it wasn't Jacob at all, but Edward in front of me. How I could have confused the two was beyond me at this point, but I was already running toward him. With one fluid movement, the figure turned to face me. Aro's translucent face peered down at me through dark, red-ringed eyes.

I opened my mouth to scream, but stopped. Partly because of the cold hand pressed gently across my lips, and partly because I knew that had been a nightmare and that now I was awake. Edward looked down at me as Aro had in my dream, and I saw his eyes were brighter than I'd ever seen them.  
"You went hunting?," I asked in a quiet voice. My voice was low for reasons other than the fact that Charlie slept a few yards away. His face was so perfect, I felt that nothing should interfere with it. His eyes were so bright they lit up the room, or made everything else seem much darker by comparison, I couldn't really tell I was so tired.

"I had to," he answered, barely bothering to lower his voice. Charlie's snores continued however. "Nightmare?" he asked understanding the wild look my eyes must have had as they first opened.

"Did I talk in my sleep again," I wondered in a whisper.

"Of course," he smiled my favorite smile. "But you know it's just a nightmare. I'm here" he breathed velvetly into my ear.

"I'm glad," I answered, slipping back to sleep. It was hard to believe in the red-eyed dream Aro when I looked into those golden eyes.

I was falling back to sleep before I knew it. I rolled over and pressed myself against his frozen body. The places where I touched the blankets and touched him contrasted nicely. Warm then cold. I clutched at him incoherently and felt him roll me over gently and settle down on top of the covers behind me, his arm draped over my side and his lips against my ear.

After a moment, I realized he was no longer humming my lullaby to me, but singing softly. His velvet words ran together and I couldn't tell if he were singing in Italian, English, or some language known only to the vampires. I sighed softly and drifted more and more.

Then, suddenly, I was awake again. "Edward, I'm not very creative," I said a little stupidly.

"Are you going somewhere with this, darling?" He asked me. At the sound of his beautiful voice I almost forgot what I was saying.

I pressed on, "But you are!"

"When?" he asked. He was almost sarcastic, but in a perfect sort of way.

"You wrote my lullaby! It's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard, and not just because you wrote it or because it was for me. Mike could have written it for Jessica and it would still be the most beautiful thing I've ever heard!"

To my surprise, the sound coming from Edward was laughter. I had expected modesty, maybe. There had been a possibility of playful arrogance (maybe even real arrogance), but I hadn't expected him to laugh at my perception of beauty. "Hey!" I said, rolling over to face him, "Why are you laughing?"

"Bella, I'm flattered that you think me capable of such beauty. However, you are the artist."

Now I was truly confused, and the late hour wasn't helping matters. My confusion must have shown in my face, because Edward started to explain.

"Bella, since the day I met you, the sounds of 'your lullaby' have played in my head. I didn't really write it, I simply wrote it down."

"I don't understand," I said truthfully. Sleep had once again gained ahold of me, even at this crucial moment.

Edward sighed. "Remember how we talked of your blood being special to me? It smells special to me. Vampire senses are different from human ones, more... tangible. The smell of your blood is so very real to me. I can almost hear it calling for me. Even that almost imaginary call has a special sound to me. At some point on one of those nights while I sat awake in my room thinking of you, I wrote this sound as closely as I could to fit onto the primitive keys of a piano. It really didn't help. This was on one of those nights before I decided to give up avoiding you. I tried not to think about how, even then, you were asleep without me. Strangely enough, the keys sound almost nothing like the song in my head. I could never convey to you the beauty of that song. Since the piano song sounded as it did, and I wrote it down while thinking of you asleep, I decided to call it a lullaby. So you see, I had almost no part in the writing of it. It truly is your lullaby. The Volturi described it much more clearly than they know when they called you my singer."

I fought back tears. Even now, it surprised me to hear Edward speak of how important I was to him. He was more important to me than life itself, but he was beautiful and perfect. I was plain and it was hard to comprehend that I would matter that much.

Edward leaned over and kissed me, and I knew for the millionth time that I would never become used to Edward's kisses. He leaned down to put his face close to my ear. I could almost imagine the idea of putting a smell to song. Edward himself smelled more beautiful than any lullaby could convey. I think I actually fainted a little from proximity and overwhelming smell.

I heard Aro's words and saw his pale paper face and red eyes, but the sleep had me and I couldn't even shudder. The words he had spoken then washed over me, almost as real as Edward's voice in my ear.

_La tua cantante._


End file.
